Sny i koszmary
by Bazylia de Grean
Summary: <html><head></head>Praca powstała na konkurs na dA do grupy TheDragonAges, a dotyczący nadziei i obaw związanych z DA: Inkwizycją. No to pozwoliłam sobie wyśmiać ulubione schematy Bioware'u i gier RPG ogólnie. Występują: Inkwizytorka, Vivienne, Solas, Dorian, Cullen, Varric, Sera, Żelazny Byk, Blackwall i inni.</html>


**.**

**Sny i koszmary**

**. . .**

- Inkwizytorko, nie śmiałabym naciskać, ale pragnęłabym uprzejmie przypomnieć, że musimy zająć się pewną sprawą na dworze cesarzowej. Dopiero wtedy będę mogła w pełni wesprzeć Inkwizycję swoją magią.

- Vivienne, ratujemy tu świat, tak? Łatamy rozdarcia w Zasłonie i tak dalej?

- Nie myślisz chyba, że powinnam zrezygnować ze swoich ambicji?

- Czy ktoś wspomniał coś o Zasłonie? Czy nie mieliśmy zająć się badaniem Pustki? Rozdarcia w Zasłonie to nie jest coś, na co trafia się ot tak sobie podczas porannego spaceru. Przy okazji, byłbym naprawdę niesamowicie rad, gdybym mógł…

- Solasie, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, żebyś trzymał się z daleka od moich snów? To moje _ostatnie_ ostrzeżenie. Następnym razem wsypię ci truciznę do wina.

- Nie pijam wina. Żaden szanujący się Dalijczyk nie pije wina, sądziłem, że będziesz o tym pamiętała…

- Do Pustki z czymkolwiek, co pijacie wy, elfy, i z twoimi badaniami! Nie pozwolę, żeby moi wrogowie spokojnie prowadzili na dworze swoje gierki tylko dlatego, że muszę pomagać Inkwizytorce w jakimś idiotycznym ratowaniu świata!

- Stwórco, daj mi cierpliwość…

- A propos cierpliwości, Inkwizytorko, są pewne istotne kwestie polityczne, które wymagają…

- Nie widzę żadnego związku pomiędzy rozdarciami w Zasłonie a polityką Tevinter, Dorianie.

- Phi, krótkowzroczność pozbawionych magii. To zbyt skomplikowane dla tak prostego umysłu, ale spróbuję cię oświecić. Widzisz, moja droga Inkwizytorko, my, magowie, wierzymy, że wszystko w świecie jest ze sobą połączone. Można by nazwać to kręgiem życia. Właśnie dlatego rozdarcia w Zasłonie wpływają na losy twoje, moje, oraz, choć nie bezpośrednio, także na politykę Tevin-…

- Może tak najpierw zajęlibyśmy się _ratowaniem świata_, a polityką Tevinter dopiero _później_?! Jak już zadbamy o to, żeby w ogóle było jakieś później? A może odrobina rozsądku i zdolności logicznego myślenia to zbyt wysokie wymagania?

- Doskonałe podejście, Inkwizytorko. Ostatecznie nasze zadanie jest przecież niezmiernie ważne.

- No, takiego ducha nam trzeba! Dziękuję ci, Cullen.

- Zastanawiałem się, czy podczas swoich podróżny nie natknęłaś się przypadkiem na maginię nazwiskiem Amell… Chwila. Ach, tak. Przepraszam, Inkwizytorko, to już nieważnie. To nieistotne, że kochałem się w tej dziewczynie przez ostatnich kilkanaście lat, bo teraz nagle postanowiłem zapomnieć o przeszłości.

- Urzekająca opowieść. Proszę, Cullen, kontynuuj…

- Och. Czy mogę zauważyć, jak pięknie wyglądasz, gdy twoje oczy tak lśnią?

- Lśnią? Ciskają gromy!

- Hej, Świecąca Panno. Pamiętasz, jak wspomniałem o tej dziewczynie, którą znałem dawno temu, wiesz, o Biance? Zastanawiałem się nad życiem i w ogóle, i wiesz, nigdy nie byłem zbyt uduchowiony, ale tak sobie pomyślałem, że chciałbym jakoś uczcić jej pamięć, wiesz, zobaczyć jej grób czy coś…

- A to się ma do nas zamykających rozdarcia w Zasłonie jak, właściwie?

- To oczywiste, że podróżowanie jest teraz niebezpiecznie, zwłaszcza samotnie, więc pomyślałem, że może przy okazji, kiedy następnym razem gdzieś się wybierzemy, moglibyśmy po drodze…

- Ależ oczywiście, Varric, jak najbardziej. Może od razu udamy się tam przez Antivę albo Rivain, co?! Przecież to nie tak, że mamy _ratować świat _czy coś…

- Inkwizytorko, przyniosłam pocztę…

- Uh, zejdź mi z drogi!

. . .

- Powinnaś się trochę zrelaksować, wiesz?

- Dziękuję za troskę, Sero. O, widzę, że masz dodatkowe piwo!

- Wybacz, to dla Byka. Powinien lada chwila zejść na kolację… O, siemasz, Byk!

- Witajcie, miłe panie! Ach, piwo, właśnie tego potrzebowałem… Przy okazji, Inkwizytorko, kończą nam się zapasy piwa, więc może powinniśmy…

- Zabieraj z przejścia swoje piwo i swój tyłek!

- Hmm. Może ona nie lubi piwa?

- Bluźnierstwo… Ale może nie lubi. Cóż, zawsze może spróbować śpiewu. Nie ma nic lepszego niż dobra piosenka biesiadna. Pamiętasz tamtą o cud dziewicy i niedźwiedziu?

- Słyszałam to! ! !

. . .

- Stwórco, daj mi cierpliwość, bo jeżeli dasz mi siłę to przysięgam, pozabijam ich wszystkich zanim demony będą miały szansę ich dorwać…

- Nie jesteś dziś w najlepszym nastroju, co, dzieweczko?

- Ach, to ty, Blackwall.

- Co się stało?

- Nie pytaj…

- Daj spokój, na pewno nie jest aż tak źle. Chętnie cię wysłucham.

- Och, to takie miłe z twojej strony… Chodzi o to, że… Mamy ratować świat, prawa? Czy źle coś zrozumiałam?

- Wszystko zrozumiałaś dobrze. Zabijanie demonów, walka ze złymi ludźmi, tak, ratowanie świata. Wiesz, jak zwykle.

- To dlaczego nagle wszystkim się wydaje, że to najlepszy moment na rozwiązywanie ich cholernych problemów, kiedy właśnie musimy ratować świat, bo inaczej nie będzie już żadnych więcej problemów do rozwiązywania, nigdy? Co, swoją drogą, na swój sposób rozwiązałoby ich problemy, nieprawdaż?

- Już, już, daj spokój, dzieweczko. Nie bądź taka rozgoryczona. Opowieści już to mają do siebie, nic nie poradzisz. Imperatyw Fabularny, czy jakkolwiek nazywają to uczeni.

- Dobrze, że przynajmniej mam ciebie. Poważnie, Blackwall, jesteś jedyną osobą, która nie jęczy bez przerwy że hej, mam taki problem, a ja taki, i…

- Przypominasz mi moją żonę, wiesz? Była bardzo podobna do ciebie. Rozsądna i twardo stąpająca po ziemi. Nawet miała tak samo wybuchowy temperament.

- Twojego _kogo_?

- Żonę. Zmarła na tę tajemniczą chorobę, która dziesiątkuje żony, dzieci i rodziców w grach RPG i w fanfikach. Szczerze mówiąc, właśnie dlatego dołączyłem do Straży.

- _Żona? Zmarła żona?_

- Tak, ale… Auć! A to za co? Dzieweczko? Słuchaj, to było lata temu, miałem dużo czasu, żeby się z tym pogodzić… Dzieweczko?

- Zmarła żona! Zmarła żona! ! ! Powiedz mi jeszcze, że masz dorosłego syna, co?!

. . .

- Inkwizytorko, skontaktowaliśmy się z wieszczką. Jest najlepsza w Orlais. Pomoże nam ustalić, co nas czeka.

- No dobrze. Prowadź.

- Inkwizytorko. Spodziewałam się ciebie.

- Jak sprytnie! Wiesz, kim jestem, co dowodzi, że wiesz coś, co wie każdy. To takie niesamowite!

- Zostaw swój sarkazm za drzwiami, dziewczyno. Podejdź tutaj. Zajrzyj w kryształową kulę.

- Kryształowa kula? Istnieją jeszcze jakieś bardziej wyświechtane motywy?

- Potrafię też wróżyć z płomieni, ale wydaje ci się, że łatwo nosić ze sobą ognisko?

- Celny argument. Dobrze, to kiedy mam zacząć coś… Ach, coś tam widzę! Och! To takie… przerażające! I epickie! I… Och. Brak mi słów. I ta zielona poświata Pustki… Aż mnie przeszły ciarki. Czyli to, co widziałam, to nasza przyszłość?

- To jedna z możliwości.

- Jedna? To ile ich jest.

- Dwieście szesnaście.

- Sporo… To na pewno ze względu na te wszystkie ważne rzeczy, które działy się w Thedas od czasów Piątej Plagi, prawda?

- Właściwie… Lepiej sama zobacz.

- O, też dość epickie, ale ta czerwona poświata wygląda niepojąco… Dobra, to dwie opcje. Zostało jeszcze dwieście czternaście. Och, teraz świeci się na niebiesko! Tak jest o wiele lepiej. Chwila, moment, to wygląda znajomo… To też… Już to widziałam! Dwukrotnie! Nie widzę żadnych różnic!

- Dlatego uznałam, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli sama sprawdzisz. Ale musisz patrzeć uważnie, różnice są subtelne…

- Różnice są prawie niewidoczne! Po co aż tyle możliwości, skoro i tak wszystkie są takie same? Odpowiadaj!

- Twórcy chcieli się pochwalić tym, że od czasów zakończenia Mass Effect 3 odkryli całą bezpieczną paletę kolorów.

- A niech to… Cóż, przynajmniej mam Blackwalla.

- To ten Szary Strażnik, prawda?

- Tak. Ale do Powołania zostało mu jeszcze parę lat i zamierzamy ten czas wykorzystać _jak najlepiej_…

- Och, biedactwo… Cieszcie się tymi ostatnimi wspólnymi chwilami, które zostały wam do momentu wydania DLC.

- NIEEEEEEEEEE! ! ! ! ! !

* * *

><p><em>Po 25 XP za znalezienie nawiązań do <em>Gry o Tron _(jestem szczerze zdziwiona, że fandom, który na wiele rzeczy już wpadł, tego skojarzenia jeszcze nie odkrył)__ i _Monthy Pythona_, 100 XP za znalezienie nawiązania do _Króla Lwa_._


End file.
